Deklarasi
by randomtuna13
Summary: "Kenapa aku?" / "Karena kau temanku." / Deklarasi sepihak itu membuat Sherlock terpaku. Teman? [school!AU, kids!AU, ooc] [Pra-selebrasi untuk Hari Anak Nasional {23 Juli 2016}]


**Deklarasi**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, as TV series © BBC One

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **warning :**

school!AU, kids!AU, ooc

 **note :**

Pra-selebrasi untuk Hari Anak Nasional {23 Juli 2016}

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Awal Mulanya]**

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Nak."

Anak laki-laki berambut ikal itu berdiri dengan tegap. Seolah tidak ada kegugupan merambati dirinya. Matanya yang berubah-ubah dari hijau ke biru kehijauan menatap lurus ke depan. Dagunya meninggi, menunjukkan bahwa ia terbiasa menerima tatapan dari berbagai arah. Dan bahwa fakta, ia sedang berdiri di depan kelas samasekali tidak menganggunya.

"Nama, Sherlock Holmes," katanya tanpa ekspresi. Sang guru yang mengawasi dari samping, menautkan alis. Jelas heran dengan ketenangan muridnya yang tidak biasa. Ia masih menunggu apakah ada kalimat lain, tapi sang anak tampaknya tidak berniat mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Hanya itu?" Ia bertanya, sembari melirik murid-muridnya yang mulai terkikik geli. Berdehem sebagai tanda menenangkan, ia lalu melanjutkan. "Hobi? Apapun? Kau bisa bercerita sedikit tentang siapa dirimu."

Ada keterkejutan terlintas di wajah tampan anak itu. Tapi hanya sekejap. Ia berpaling dan kembali menghadap anak-anak lain yang kelak akan menjadi teman sekelasnya. "Aku suka meneliti orang. Aku mengoleksi serangga. Dan aku masih heran kenapa—"

Kalimat itu mendadak terhenti. Sang guru menautkan alis lebih dalam. "Ada apa, Sherlock?"

Ia berdehem. Lalu tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada. Sudah cukup. Hanya itu yang bisa kuceritakan."

Takjub, sang guru bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendorong lembut bahu Sherlock —memberi suntikan semangat lewat sentuhan. Pundak muridnya itu tidak bergeming.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau duduk di—" Ia memindai ruangan. Hanya ada satu kursi kosong.

"Di sana." Sherlock menunjuk. Anak-anak yang lain kaget dengan keberaniannya. Tapi, sang guru malah tersenyum. Di sebelah kursi kosong itu, duduk seorang murid berambut pirang dengan wajah ramah. John Watson, murid favoritnya selama ini.

"John, apa Sherlock bisa duduk di sebelahmu?" Ia bertanya. Sudut bibir John langsung terangkat, membentuk seringaian.

"Tentu!"

Sang guru melirik Sherlock, si murid baru. Saat anak-anak lain menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dan sangsi, John menawarkan senyum lebarnya. Senyum tulus. Dan sebagai guru, ia merasa amat lega.

.

.

.

 **[Sebelum Berteman]**

"Namaku John."

Si anak berambut pirang di sebelahnya menawarkan tangan. Senyum tak henti tersungging. Sepertinya anak yang ramah. Anak yang baik. Tapi, Sherlock tak mau banyak berharap. Ia jenis anak yang tidak gampang percaya dengan persahabatan. Lebih memilih menyendiri ketimbang terlibat dalam kerumunan.

"Siapa namamu?"

Sherlock menaikkan alis. Matanya masih menganalisa. Bukan ocehan biasa, bahwa ia suka mengamati dan meneliti. Itu membantunya bagaimana berhadapan dengan orang. Seperti saat ia berhadapan dengan teman sebangkunya yang baru ini.

"Sayang sekali, kau tidak menyimak, Watson." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sherlock tahu kata-kata itu kasar, tapi tidak terpikirkan hal yang lain. Ia tidak suka berbasa-basi dan lebih baik membiarkan anak ini tahu dari awal tentang itu.

Anehnya, John malah nyengir. Ia bahkan tertawa pelan. "Hanya mencoba lebih akrab, Sherlock. Dan jika tidak keberatan, tolong panggil aku John saja."

Sherlock tidak menjawab. Matanya malah fokus pada figur yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran di depan kelas. Matematika. Logika. Otaknya lebih mudah bersahabat dengan rumus-rumus dan angka ketimbang dengan manusia.

Tapi, sepanjang hari itu, otaknya menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Sesuatu yang menimbulkan perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Meskipun tak mendapatkan tanggapan, Sherlock senang John, anak yang duduk semeja dengannya yang baru terus mengajaknya berbicara.

.

.

.

 **[Prosesnya]**

Jika boleh jujur, John tidak pernah punya teman seaneh Sherlock. Ralat, bukan teman. Hm… apa, ya, namanya? Sherlock jarang sekali bicara. Ia hanya membalas perkataan John pada saat yang diperlukan saja. Paling senang mengajak anak itu mengobrol saat pelajaran sains dan matematika. Hitungan dan logikanya tanpa cela. John sering pura-pura tidak mengerti pelajaran, agar Sherlock mau buka suara dan menjelaskan.

Hanya Sherlock yang tidak menganggapnya bukan siapa-siapa.

John tidak pernah punya teman sungguhan. Kecuali ia menghitung Mike Stamford dari kelas sebelah. Bukannya John anak yang kuno atau tidak asyik. John sering minder karena dirinya tidak sekaya teman-temannya. Sudah bisa sekolah dengan kakaknya, Harriet saja, ia sudah sangat bersyukur. John juga tidak sepandai teman-temannya. Ia memang cukup bisa diandalkan saat pelajaran bahasa, kimia, dan biologi. Tapi, ya… hanya itu. Mana mengerti dia tentang model mainan yang sedang tren?

John tahu Sherlock sama berbedanya dengan dia.

Sherlock jelas berasal dari keluarga yang berada. Tapi, ia tidak punya teman dekat. Ia sering menyendiri saat makan siang. Ia bahkan pergi ke perpustakaan sendirian. Atau ikut kegiatan klub sains tanpa teman. Sherlock seolah membatasi dirinya pada pertemanan. Dan John ingin tahu kenapa.

John ingin menjadi teman Sherlock. Karena ia mungkin bisa sedikit memahami bagaimana rasanya kesepian tanpa teman. Dan agar Sherlock tahu, ia tidak sendirian.

.

.

.

 **[Teman?]**

John orang yang aneh.

Padahal Sherlock sendiri menganggap dirinya yang paling aneh (dengan catatan, mengesampingkan Mycroft dan obsesinya dengan kue). Sejak Sherlock bersekolah di sini, John tampaknya begitu suka mengoceh. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu terus-menerus merenteti langkah kakinya. Menjelaskan ini-itu. Bercerita tentang apapun.

Dan ini jelas perubahan baru, dilihat bagaimana anak-anak satu kelasnya melihat dengan pandangan heran. Meskipun, Sherlock tidak keberatan, ia bingung bagaimana bersikap jika John bertingkah demikian. Sherlock bukan tipe anak yang suka mengobrol. Ia punya kesadaran tinggi untuk tidak bicara sembarangan. Lagipula, apa John akan tertarik dengan koleksi serangga matinya? Atau penelitiannya dengan zat-zat kimia?

"Dan kau tahu, kakakku yang bodoh itu lalu—"

Sherlock masih berkutat dengan buku matematikanya. Tapi, pada saat yang bersamaan, neuron-neuronnya juga menangkap cerita John. Cerita tentang keluarganya, anjing peliharaanya, kesehariannya, hobinya. Sherlock mendengarkan.

Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu bagaimana memberitahu John bahwa dirinya benar-benar menyimak.

"Kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu soal ini, lho."

John tertawa. Sherlock menoleh dan menatapnya dengan kaget. Mendadak lolos pertanyaan yang terus menggema di benaknya selama ini. "Kenapa aku?"

Yang ditatap malah tertawa lebih keras. Ia menggetok kepala berambut ikal Sherlock. "Karena kau temanku."

Deklarasi sepihak itu membuat Sherlock terpaku.

 _Teman?_

.

.

.

 **[Mungkin...]**

 _Here comes the trouble._

Sherlock masih menunduk, mengerjakan soal. Entah soal apalagi. Padahal, seingat John tidak ada pekerjaan rumah lain selain PR Kesenian. Dan PR itu adalah soal menggambar dirimu sendiri. Jelas angka-angka dan berbagai persamaan itu bukan gambaran dirinya. Kurang lebih, sih.

John masih mengawasi pintu kelas. Sudah seminggu ini, ia khawatir. Dan tampaknya, kekhawatiran itu akan terbukti hari ini. Segerombolan anak masuk ke dalam kelas kosong yang hanya berisi dua anak di meja yang sama.

"Halo, halo, halo…," sapa anak yang paling depan. Rambutnya hitam mengkilap. Seragamnya rapi dan jelas bukan dijahit oleh tangan sembarangan. Matanya yang licik, menyipit. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Kau dapat teman juga akhirnya, John Watson?"

John langsung berdiri. Ia tidak akan membiarkan anak dari kelas sebelah ini berbuat macam-macam. Tidak lagi. "Apa maumu, Jim?"

Jim Moriarty dan kroninya tertawa. Ia mendelik pada John. Tangannya digebrakkan di meja, membuat Sherlock yang sedang menulis jawaban mendongak. John membulatkan mata.

"Kau membuat tulisanku melenceng," gerutu Sherlock. Ia menatap tajam pada sosok Jim yang memandangnya dengan penuh intimidasi.

"Kau pasti anak baru." Jim mengomentari. Kroninya tertawa. "Belum tahu siapa aku?"

Sherlock menunduk, kembali fokus pada bukunya. Tangannya menggerakkan pena dengan lincah. Mencoret-coret rumus dan persamaan. Tapi, bibirnya tak tinggal diam.

"Jim Moriarty. Punya dua kucing. Yang satu baru melahirkan. Makanan kesukaan, kupikir sereal dengan susu coklat." Sherlock menulis lagi. "Dan susu coklat itu dituangkan ke serealnya. Pilihan yang aneh."

John menatap teman sebangkunya, seolah belum pernah melihatnya. Lalu pandangannya berpindah pada Jim Moriarty yang mendengus marah. Kroninya, maju mencoba memulai keributan. Tapi sang pemimpin menahan langkah mereka.

"Apa yang kau bilang barusan?!" Nadanya mengancam. Sherlock masih menggores angka, membentuk hasil hitungan.

"Kau punya boneka beruang besar di rumah. Kutebak—" Sherlock terdiam sedetik, lalu mengganti kalimatnya. "—aku tahu, dibeli di Pasar Malam Kota, musim panas yang lalu. Boneka besar berwarna ungu. Fuzzy Bear."

Salah satu kroninya berkata tak percaya. "Serius, Jim? Boneka?"

Wajah Jim memerah. Ia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, mencoba menahan diri tidak memukul wajah orang yang duduk tenang di depannya. John menyaksikan itu semua dengan pandangan kagum dan terpesona.

"Bagaima—" Jim hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi, saat Sherlock mendadak berdiri. John baru sadar, teman sebangkunya itu jangkung sekali. Lebih tinggi darinya dan Jim, serta antek-anteknya.

"Aku tahu banyak." Ia mengedip, lalu tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum untuk menggoda. Tapi, jenis senyuman yang mengancam halus. Sangat halus. "Berhenti menganggu kami. Jika tidak, mereka—"

Sherlock melambaikan tangan ke arah pasukan Jim. "—dan anak-anak yang lain akan tahu rahasiamu."

Jim menggeram. Ia mendengus marah. Wajahnya memancarkan kemurkaan yang kentara. Baru kali ini ada yang berhasil memukul mundur dirinya. Dan, jika ancaman anak baru itu benar, habislah.

"Kita pergi." Jim menggiring pasukannya ke arah pintu. Tapi sebelum beranjak, ia mendesiskan ancaman. "Aku akan membalasmu. Kau dan John."

Sherlock hanya menyeringai. "Kami akan menunggu saat itu tiba, bocah _teddy-bear_."

John hanya melongo, menyaksikan langkah Jim menghentak-hentak keluar dari kelas.

.

.

.

 **[Teman.]**

"Tadi itu... hebat."

Sherlock menoleh ke arah John yang berdiri sambil menatapnya kagum. Mendadak, ada kehangatan menelusup hatinya. Sherlock tidak pernah merasa senang dengan pengakuan semacam itu. Ia menganggap, wajar-wajar saja bila ada yang memujinya karena ia pandai, cerdas, dn sebagainya. Tapi, saat tiga kata itu keluar dari bibir John, rasanya Sherlock tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Dan senyum itu bertahan di sana.

John masih melihat padanya dengan antusias. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tahu apa?"

Terkikik ia melirik ke arah pintu. "Soal Jim."

Sherlock tersenyum lega. "Itu mudah. Sudah kubilang, aku suka meneliti orang."

"Mau cerita padaku?"

Sherlock terdiam. John memintanya bercerita. Tidak ada yang pernah meminta itu sebelumnya. Bahkan John juga tidak. Anak laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah bangkunya itu suka bercerita tentang dirinya, tapi tak pernah sekalipun meminta Sherlock melakukan hal sama. Seolah, ia tahu bahwa terserah pada Sherlock-lah, ia mau membeberkan kisah atau tidak.

Kali ini, John memintanya.

"Kau hebat, sekali." John memuji lagi. "Jim memang penindas. Ia suka menindas anak baru. Favoritnya sih, masih aku. Padahal kami masuk di tahun yang sama. Beda kelas, lagi."

Sherlock mendengarkan.

"Tapi, kau berhasil membuatnya kehabisan kata tadi!" John berseru penuh semangat. "Hebat sekali!"

Sherlock menunduk, mengalihkan pandangan pada buku yang tergeletak di meja. Merasa malu sekaligus sangat senang. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa adanya."

John menarik bahu Sherlock. "Itu dia! Ceritakan bagaimana!"

Sherlock kaget tiba-tiba John melihatnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. John rupanya menangkap ketidaknyaman Sherlock. Ia melepaskan bahu anak laki-laki berambut ikal itu.

"Kau tahu, untuk jaga-jaga. Semisal, kau mendadak sakit dan absen, atau apa, lalu tidak bisa membantuku."

Sherlock tampak bimbang. Observasinya selalu dianggap aneh oleh orang yang tidak mengerti.

"Kita teman 'kan?" Wajah John berharap-harap cemas.

 _Teman?_ Frase itu selalu terasa aneh untuk diucapkan. Sherlock tidak punya teman. Ia tidak butuh teman. Tak ada yang mau menjadi temannya. Tak pernah ada.

Tapi, apa yang dikatakan John tadi?

John menganggapnya sebagai teman. _Teman._

Sherlock mendadak tersenyum. "Teman."

Kemudian kedua anak laki-laki itu saling melempar seringaian. Meski membutuhkan waktu bagi keduanya untuk menjalin persahabatan, jelas menjadi teman adalah langkah awal yang baik. Deklarasi sepihak John sudah diterima oleh Sherlock. Statusnya tak lagi _sepihak_ lagi.

Sembari tersenyum, tanpa sadar, Sherlock sudah asyik bercerita tentang bagaimana ia tahu apa sarapan kesukaan Jim dan bagaimana dirinya juga tahu si penindas itu punya boneka beruang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n:**

i dunno why I suddenly write this.

mungkin kepikiran de el cerita untuk hari anak. tapi aku gak jadi mendaftarkan ini buat entri event itu, karena bahasa terlalu tinggi? (ceile)

ini untuk memperingati hari anak secara general aja deh kalo begitu.

Selamat Hari Anak :)))

btw, awalnya ini mau kujadikan cerita MC, semacam diari johnlock vs moriarty semasa sekolah pas masih bocah oenyoe-oenyoe. but kubatalin karena kuliah sudah dekat, dan takutnya gaada waktu buat apdet huhuhuhu

pelis, aku kehabisan ide, _jangan tanya_ kenapa judulnya deklarasi u,u


End file.
